


nightmare

by orphan_account



Series: OTP Fluff [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmare

* * *

Annabeth was having a nightmare.

And it wasn't a demigod nightmare in which you saw hints about which monster wanted you dead and how it would happen. It was an honest-to-gods, scary, normal-person nightmare.

_It was the battle of Manhattan. Percy and Annabeth were fighting back to back, slashing through monsters, watching them burst into dust and slashing through the next wave. then it happened._

_Ethan Nakamura, the demigod that had caused them nothing but trouble thus far, raised his blade behind Percy. Annabeth felt the tiniest hint of a tug in her stomach, and knew instantly that she had to protect her friend. She dove in front of him and...he collapsed. Annabeth had been too late._

_It was as if everything around her had slowed down, and it was just her and Percy. She screamed his name, tears streaming down her cheeks, begging him to come back to her._

Annabeth awoke to strong arms around her, but she couldn't calm down. She was panicking, hyperventilating even.

"Shhhhh. Annabeth," a soft, familiar voice said. "It's okay. Focus on me. Look at me."

She forced her eyes upwards and found herself staring into bright green eyes. "P-Percy," she stuttered. "But you...you _died_."

Percy faked surprise. "How come I wasn't informed?" He saw the look on her face, and put his hand on her cheek. "It was a nightmare, Wise Girl. It was a bad dream, and it's all over now. It's all right."

Annabeth and touched his hand, and sniffled. "It was horrible, though. It seemed so real."

With his thumb, Percy wiped tears off her face. "Wanna tell me about it?" Annabeth hesitated, then shook her head. "Right then." He swung his legs onto her bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Percy looked appalled. "Staying with you, of course! What else?"

Annabeth smiled at him gratefully (though she could hear the snickers of the other Athena kids in the background) and nestled into his arms. Right before she drifted off to sleep again, she whispered, "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl," he responded right away.

* * *

 


End file.
